The present invention is related to an improved exercise device. More specifically, the present invention is related to a dynamic isokinetic oscillating exercise device preferably comprising a pair of flexible elongated elements wherein an element is held in each hand during use and the dynamic action of the device enhances the exercise.
There is a long standing desire to exercise and the benefits derived thereby are well known. Weight training is widely relied on yet this tends to cause strain on joints, particularly if done improperly, and unless great care is taken in weight training properly the muscles may not necessarily be trained in accordance with their normal use during daily activities.
Isokinetic exercises, and particularly isokinetic exercises using oscillating devices is beneficial, particularly, when used to enhance a normal activity such as walking wherein the motion of the isokinetic device augments the natural motion. An exemplary embodiment of an isokinetic device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,262. These devices, though beneficial, are only marginally successful since the motion is not synchronized with the motion of the user. As the user moves the device to cause deflection, the device desires to relax which causes the frequency of oscillation to be independent of the action of the user.
There is an ongoing desire for an isokinetic exercise device with a motion which is synchronized with the motions of the user thereby allowing the degree of resistance to be correlated to the actions of the user to augment an exercise motion regardless of the frequency of movement.